


Exchanges

by sailormatcha



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormatcha/pseuds/sailormatcha
Summary: A little heated exchange in a bathtub.





	Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently really been enjoying developing my MM OC, Vale Kai, and her relationship with Jumin. This is the first major work I've written about them that's worth publishing, so enjoy.

“Long day at the office?”

Jumin hadn’t even noticed her sprawled out against their bed when he entered the apartment. His eyes comfortably landed on her bare legs and slowly moved north, stopping to admire the black lace lingerie that he’d gotten for her last spring. Her eyes looked up from the novel she held in front of her, and watched intently as he loosened his tie. What a sight she was. Elizabeth 3rd laid perfectly beside her, her purr clearly audible from even across the room. A smirk crept upon his face. Was that one of his button-ups she was wearing?

“Hmm, it was.” He let a hand snaked up around the back of his neck, giving it a firm rub.

“Deadlines?” She whispered.

“Deadlines.” He answered, a sigh clearly audible.

The soft tap of his shoes against the wood floor echoed in the dimly lit room. He shrugged off his suit jacket and opened the closet door. Vale watched as his muscles moved beneath the white pinstripe fabric. She closed her book and slowly lifted herself off the bed, careful not to disturb Elizabeth 3rd. As she closed in on him, he routinely hung his jacket up on one of the hangers. He felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around his torso, grasping at his shirt.

“I missed you today.” She whispered into his back, just below his shoulder blade.

He chuckled, a comfortable baritone sound escaping him. “Don’t you miss me every day, my love?” He said it more matter-of-factly than as a question.

“More so today, darling.” She griped him tighter. “You just got back from that business trip in Italy a couple days ago…”

As she spoke, he began to remove his tie, but she moved her arms up, stopping him. Turning him around, away from the closet, her eyes met a pair of dark slate ones, giving her an ever so confused gaze.

“Let me.” Her hands began to untie the fabric as his arms fell to his sides.

He let her. The gesture was comfortable, having her hands on him and her body close was second nature to him now. It had been three years since they’d met each other in the RFA. Those three years had been the brightest of his life.

“And the extra business negotiations from our trip have made it quite hectic in the office. Forgive me.” His gaze never left her face as she focused on his accessories.

She let out a small hum, her way of agreeing, as she slipped the tie from around his neck and let is slink to the ground. Her hands were not gone for long, however, when she returned them to the top of his shirt, fumbling with the first button. She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Jumin quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled them away as she went for the second button. She was taken off guard, apparent by the small yelp that left her throat, but she was reassured by the playful smirk he wore.

“Oh, so you can steal this one as well?” He lifted one of his hands, accompanied by one of her own, close to his face. Gently he let his lips graze her wrist, stopping at her pulse and planting a loving kiss there. His closed, content eyes, opened to meet her beautiful, emerald stare.

“I like when they’re freshly used, they smell better.” It was her smirk that caught him off guard this time.

He returned her arms to her sides and leaned down to pick up his tie, casually draping it over his shoulder and turning away from her. “I was going to take a bath, why don’t you pick a movie to watch before bed?” He made his way towards the cream colored bathroom door.

Vale knew all too well that he wouldn’t stay awake for the movie, and he was only suggesting it so that she wouldn’t be upset if he fell asleep. He did it quite often, actually. 9 out of 10 times, when they’d be watching a movie or a late night television show he would be asleep instantly, draped against the couch with her body fitted against him. Unless it was an intriguing documentary about the common domesticated house cat. It was the only media that Vale was the one to fall asleep; not Jumin. The next day, he exclaimed quite vigorously over breakfast about the intense lack of nutrients that household cats do not receive by their owner, and added, ‘not all cats can be as lucky as Elizabeth 3rd,’ at the end.

Closing the closet door, she glanced back at the bed where Elizabeth 3rd laid sleeping. She returned to the bed and sat beside the curled up kitten, giving her a tender nudge behind the ear. The two of them jumped a bit when the sound of bath water roared from the bathroom. A long sigh escaped Vale.

A few minutes passed until the water finally stopped and the apartment was silent again. Vale, feeling an urge of determination lifted herself off the bed again, and made her way towards the bathroom. She set a hand on the door, and the other on the knob. For a moment, she wondered if the door would be locked, but that thought quickly evaded her when she turned the knob and pushed the door open with a soft click.

She first saw the vanity, where his neatly folded clothes laid on top. She then let her eyes roam over the porcelain toilet, the plush rug, the rather large walk in shower, the modern chandelier hanging from the ceiling set to a calm dim light, and then finally him. He leaned back in the black-tiled bathtub, his dark hair pushed back from his face. His eyes looked directly at her, with more concern than confusion.

Vale didn’t ask for permission. No words left her mouth, but Jumin nodded anyways.

She took a few steps into the bathroom, the dim light being just enough to illuminate the gleam in her eyes. Stopping just out of arm's reach of him, she slowly lifted her arms and pushed her hair behind her. Jumin’s stare could burn holes through her body with how intensely he watched her. The slight raise of his eyebrow when she began to undo the first button of the shirt amused her and she couldn’t help but laugh. She continued down the line, Jumin never taking his eyes off of her. After finally finishing the last button, she paused for a moment. She had undressed in front of him hundreds of times, but she was naturally shy, even in front of the love of her life.

“Well?” He called out to her.

Her very visible red cheeks burned brighter, if that was even possible. She stripped the garment from her body and tossed to the floor beside her. Steadily and playfully, she met his eyes again, knowing that seeing his shirt crumpled on floor would anger him. But he showed no ounce of temperament, instead he openly gazed upon her naked chest. He’s seen her naked before, completely so, under his own body on lust filled nights, but he still could not resist being entranced by her. His mouth even opened a little, agape in wonder.

Vale took this moment to roll her underwear off her legs, leaning down seductively and letting her brown wavy hair surround her torso. Her hair had grown even longer since their beginning, an extra 6 inches or so. Jumin had told her time and time again how much he adored her river of hair, so she used it to her advantage as much as possible. After disregarding her bottoms, she began to slowly walk to the bathtub.

“You’re drooling, Mr. Han.” His name sounded so lovely dripping from her tongue.

“Very funny.” Jumin’s face was not amused. He lifted an arm out of the water and gestured her closer, letting tiny droplets of steaming water decorate the tiled floor. She obeyed, walking close enough that her leg grazed his outstretched hand. He placed a flat hand on the back of her knee and slowly moved it upwards, pulling her closer. If it was the bath water or his touch that made her feel so hot, she wasn’t sure. Admiring her body, he stared up at her, his hand never ceasing to roam her skin. He let his hand rest on her defined hip bones, sharp enough to cut right into his heart.

Vale gazed down with the most innocent eyes as she tore herself away from Jumin’s hand. She carefully swung one leg, then the other, over the side of the bathtub and lowered herself into the water. The tub was rather big, a long modern structure, accommodating to Jumin’s height. Even with the extraordinary size of their bathtub, she could still feel her legs tangled with his.

All the while, he watched her, to neither of their surprise. Her figure disappeared under the cloudy, fragranced water, and Jumin focused on her face again. They sat in silence for some time, exchanging glances and smirks, waiting for someone to make their move, but never uncomfortable or awkward.

It was Jumin to speak up first. It always was. He wasn’t shy when it came to his fiancé.

“Come here.”

Vale waited a moment before leaning forward, enough to push herself towards him. His legs were fully emerged in the water, so she was careful not to accidently hurt him while crawling over. Her nervousness seemed to slip away as the space between them closed.

This wasn’t the first intimate moment they’ve had together. It wasn’t the first in the bathroom either. They had showered together in the past, plenty of times, and more often than not, showering turned into lust, and lust turned into heavy breathing beneath their bed sheets. But this; this was the first time they had relaxed together in a very long time. This peaceful scene in the arms of their lover, made the rest of the world fade away.

Vale placed her arms on his chest, steadying herself in his lap. When she was comfortably there, she let her hands slide up towards his neck. His eyes, that had been intensely focusing on the lip caught between her teeth, finally closed as he let his head fall back against the tub. Vale tried her hardest to ignore the contact she felt beneath the water, as she let her hands run through his damp locks. If there was anything that she knew he loved, it was to have his hair played with after a long day. For the first time that night, there was no clench of his jaw or furrow in his brow. He was completely relaxed under her touch. He rarely wore his hair in his face any more, leaving his forehead completely visible. A smile crept to Vale’s face as she leaned in closer, lifted herself up a bit, and gave his forehead a tender kiss. Leaning back, she could see the tug of his lips.

“Keep going.” Jumin whispered, head still lazily leaning back.

Vale leaned in once more. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and began leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw. When she was done with one side, she moved to the next, repeating the gesture. Her body bent down into his as she slipped into the crook of his neck, leaving a longer, hotter kiss on his pulse. Jumin Han rarely voiced his satisfaction, but the low noise that escaped him as Vale’s lips touched him made it apparent how much he was enjoying himself.

Her hands moved up to cradle the back of his neck, slowly lifting his head up. Jumin’s eyes peeked open, just enough to catch Vale’s eyes closing as she leaned in closer to him. Her gentle lips grazed against his ever so slightly, for only a few moments, just enough to tease him. She began to retreat away, but Jumin lifted his arms from the sides of the tub and snaked them around her waist, pulling her body against his. Their lips pressed together in a rough kiss. A muffled squeak came from Vale as he moved his lips against hers. She could feel the smirk forming on his face. He pulled her closer and closer, as much as he could, letting her soft, ivory skin press against him. Jumin took her bottom lip between his teeth, something that she had taught him when they first started dating. It drove her crazy, almost as much as it did him to see her bite her lip herself.

They finally broke apart, both in desperate need of air. Jumin let out a small breathy chuckle. He lifted his arms to the small of her back, letting his hands intertwine with her long hair. She followed suit, letting her arms wrap around his neck. They sat there, reveling in each other’s embrace for a few moments. Vale was the first to let go, as she became more and more aware of the rigidity beneath her. She moved back a bit, just enough to look into his squinted eyes.

“Are you alright?” She whispered with a smile.

His hand, tangled within her locks, moved her hair to the side in a swift motion. Slowly he leaned up so his chin rested on her shoulder. Centimeters from her ear, he groaned with a low intensity.

“I want you, my love.” 

They did not end up watching a movie that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! School is in full swing at the moment and I am really trying to develop my skills as a writer, so it would be super cool if you could leave some constructive criticism/what you liked and didn't like. Thank you guys!! <3


End file.
